un amour pur mais des rukhs noirs
by anya-chan16
Summary: Judal, en tentant de fuir Kouen, se retrouve dans une clairière, il fait la rencontre d'une jeune aveugle atteinte de paraplégie, sa gentillesse le touche et sans savoir comment il commence à changer mais rien ne présageait leur tragique histoire d'amour...(fic hors contexte)


Par un temps radieux, Judal était terriblement occupé, en train de léviter dans les airs, il s'acharnait vainement à tenter de fuir les soldats de Kuoen chargés de le retrouver pour lui confier une mission diplomatique à laquelle il prétendait être trop fatigué pour l'accomplir, et étant donné que Kouen avait percé à jour sa « cachette secrète » il décida d'en changer, il grommela…ou diable allait-il bien se cacher ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, en train de léviter depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant il ne savait plus ou se cacher, en inclinant la tête il vit une sorte de grand jardin dissimulé des regards par de grands chaines centenaires, bingo ! S'écria-t-il intérieurement, il venait de trouver sa nouvelle cachette, il commença à ralentir avant de se poser en douceur, il commença à explorer les environs, c'était un endroit des plus modestes une petite clairière coupée de la forêt, le vent chatouillait les feuilles d'arbres leur faisant faire un son apaisant et les fleurs dégageaient un parfum des plus enivrants, le Magi était content de sa trouvaille, il se hissa à une branche et décida de faire une sieste histoire de tuer le temps, il mit ses mains autour de sa nuque et ferma les yeux…

-« qui êtes-vous ? » s'écria une voix féminine, le Magi sursauta et tomba de l'arbre maquant se prendre la tête dans un rocher, en se relevant il grommela des injures inaudibles.

-« espèce de vieille chouette, tu sais que j'ai failli avoir une attaque »s'écria-t-il indigné et apeuré, la jeune fille retint un rire qui n'échappa guère à Judal.

-« je ne suis ni une chouette ni une vielle, c'est toi le grincheux dans cette histoire » il descendit de son arbre et détailla la jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns…elle était apparemment paraplégique, c'est à adire en chaise roulante et ses yeux étaient clos donc aveugle remarqua-t-il mais elle souriait, elle était belle nota-t-il, une beauté discrète et innocente, elle dégageait des rukhs tellement pure tout le contraire des siens qui étaient noirs et malsains.

-« que fais-tu ici vieille chouette ? » demanda-t-il.

-« je viens ici tous les jours j'aime beaucoup cet endroit et toi le grincheux ? »fit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

-« je suis venu tuer le temps rien de plus et je serai en train de dormir si toi tu ne m'avais pas réveillé…tss idiote »grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

-« oh désolée si je t'ai empêché de dormir je m'en vais alors » fit-elle en souriant, elle commença à s'en aller quand il la retint.

-« c'est bon tu peux rester, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu partes la morveuse »

-« je vois, tu parles comme le ferait un vieux marin solitaire » fit-elle en riant.

-« c'est bon arrête de m'embêter, je commence vraiment à regretter de t'avoir retenu »

-« je vois monsieur est sensible on dirait »continua-t-elle naïvement.

-« hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te signale que tout le monde me respecte et m'adule alors…tais-toi »

-« je ne suis pas tout le monde, je me ferai une propre opinion de toi, je ne te connais pas, et ce que j'ai pu en déduire c'est que tu est une personne arrogante »

-« tu as l'œil on dirait »fit-il avec son ton provocateur habituel, elle était aveugle alors pourquoi utiliser un jeu de mots si blessant ? Il s'en rendit compte parce que la jeune fille tiqua à l'entente de sa remarque mais ne dit rien. Ils passèrent près de trois heures à se taquiner mutuellement et discuter et la compagnie de la jeune fille ne déplaisait guère au Magi, il aimait bien la taquiner et se moquer d'elle et voir les rougeurs de ses joues, ainsi que l'entendre rire, il apprit néanmoins qu'elle se nommait Yuki et était une paysanne de l'empire ko résidant non loin de l'endroit ou ils discutaient

-« bon il se fait tard je dois m'en aller on se revoit demain le vieux marin ? »fit-elle naïvement, ce dernier surpris la regarda avec de grands yeux, personne ne lui avait jamais fait une telle proposition en dehors de travail ou autre il détourna rapidement le regard pour cacher les nouvelles rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues.

-« ouais je viendrai, à demain sale morveuse »fit-il avant de s'envoler vers le palais, il se retourna une dernière fois et vit Yuki, à quelques mètres d'elle, il vit une jeune femme qui s'approcha d'elle et tira sa chaise roulante, elle devait être sa sœur vu leur ressemblance frappante


End file.
